The present invention relates generally to a connector for connecting and/or aligning multiple devices together, and more specifically to a connector for connecting together two drywall corner finishing devices.
Building materials are often manufactured and sold having predetermined standard lengths. Sometimes there can be several standard lengths. For example certain types of lumber or wood are sold in two foot increments above a certain minimum standard length up to a certain maximum standard length.
If during a construction job, like building a house, a non-standard length piece of wood is required, the builder will often start with a piece of wood larger than needed and cut it to the appropriate size. Occasionally it may be necessary to piece together multiple pieces to form the desired length, especially when the desired length is longer than the largest standard length. The same is true for other types of building materials.
For some types of building materials, connecting together multiple pieces may require special care to insure proper alignment is maintained. One such type of building material which may require special care, when connecting together or adjoining multiple pieces, is a drywall corner finishing device. Examples of drywall corner finishing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,969 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,050, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
One of the features of the drywall corner finishing devices is the provision for forming an internal or an external corner having a straight and smooth finish. However it is rarely possible to rely upon the underlying framing for insuring that adjacent drywall corner finishing devices would line up consistently straight. This is because of inherent differences in the sizes of the wood used for framing resulting from such things as warping of the wood, and inconsistent building practices. Therefore where it is required to piece together multiple adjacent drywall corner finishing devices, it would be beneficial to provide for a connector which will connect multiple drywall corner finishing devices together, for providing connection and alignment of adjacent drywall corner finishing devices, for maintaining a corner having a straight and smooth finish independent of the underlying framing.